大家來Wiggle! (Taiwanese video)
大家來Wiggle!, '''translated to Everybody Come & Wiggle,' is the first Taiwanese Wiggles video made in 2003. It was also filmed in late 2002. Song List #Wiggles 來了 #Get Ready To Wiggle #香甜玉米 #熊來了 #火車快飛 #船長的鴨子舞 #跳跳Monkey舞 #小熊晚安 #Wake Up Danny! #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍 #章魚Henry #Wiggle groove節奏 #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Wiggly Party 扭扭舞 #Wiggles 組曲 English Song Titles (translated) #The Wiggles Are Coming #Get Ready to Wiggle #Sweet Corn #A Bear Is Coming #The Train Flew #Captain's Duck Dance #Jumping Monkey Dance #Goodnight Bear #Wake Up Danny #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Little Dinosaur) #Henry the Octopus #Wiggle Groove Rhythm #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Wiggly Party Spin Dance #Wiggles Suite Segments * Arthur讨講故事大賽 * 帶Wags去尋寶 * Anni是魔術師 * Danny又睡著了 * Carlos的頭髮 Gallery Wiggles 來了 EverybodyWiggle!1.png|Anni EverybodyWiggle!2.png|Arthur EverybodyWiggle!3.png|Carlos EverybodyWiggle!4.png|Danny sleeping EverybodyWiggle!5.png|Danny and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!7.png EverybodyWiggle!8.png|"1, 2, 3." EverybodyWiggle!9.png|"Wake up, Danny!"'' EverybodyWiggle!10.png|Danny waking up EverybodyWiggle!11.png|Danny HereComeTheWigglesTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!12.png EverybodyWiggle!13.png|Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!14.png|Carlos and Anni EverybodyWiggle!15.png EverybodyWiggle!16.png EverybodyWiggle!17.png EverybodyWiggle!18.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Henry EverybodyWiggle!19.png|Danny and Henry EverybodyWiggle!20.png EverybodyWiggle!21.png EverybodyWiggle!22.png EverybodyWiggle!23.png EverybodyWiggle!24.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and Henry EverybodyWiggle!25.png|Dorothy dancing EverybodyWiggle!26.png EverybodyWiggle!27.png|Anni, Henry, Dorothy and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!28.png|Dorothy giggling EverybodyWiggle!29.png EverybodyWiggle!30.png|The Early Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!31.png EverybodyWiggle!32.png EverybodyWiggle!33.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain Feathersword EverybodyWiggle!34.png EverybodyWiggle!35.png EverybodyWiggle!36.png EverybodyWiggle!37.png EverybodyWiggle!38.png|The Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!39.png|The Land Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!40.png EverybodyWiggle!41.png EverybodyWiggle!42.png|Wags barking EverybodyWiggle!43.png EverybodyWiggle!44.png|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!45.png EverybodyWiggle!46.png EverybodyWiggle!47.png EverybodyWiggle!48.png EverybodyWiggle!49.png|Wags dancing EverybodyWiggle!50.png|Danny, Arthur, Dorothy and Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!51.png|Captain, Henry, Anni and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!52.png EverybodyWiggle!53.png|Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!54.png|Captain EverybodyWiggle!55.png|The Early Wiggly Friends EverybodyWiggle!56.png|Wags and Henry EverybodyWiggle!57.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!58.png EverybodyWiggle!59.png EverybodyWiggle!60.png|Captain, Henry, Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!61.png|Carlos, Anni, Dorothy and Officer Beeples EverybodyWiggle!62.png|Officer Beeples, Wags and Captain EverybodyWiggle!63.png EverybodyWiggle!64.png EverybodyWiggle!65.png|Dorothy, Arthur, Beeples, Danny and Wags EverybodyWiggle!66.png|Captain, Carlos, Henry and Anni EverybodyWiggle!67.png EverybodyWiggle!68.png EverybodyWiggle!69.png EverybodyWiggle!70.png|"Wiggles 來了" Get Ready To Wiggle EverybodyWiggle!71.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in their short-sleeved shirts EverybodyWiggle!72.png|Danny falling asleep EverybodyWiggle!73.png|Danny sleeping EverybodyWiggle!74.png EverybodyWiggle!75.png|Arthur and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!76.png|"1, 2, 3." EverybodyWiggle!77.png|"Wake up, Danny!" EverybodyWiggle!78.png|Danny waking up EverybodyWiggle!79.png EverybodyWiggle!80.png|Arthur introducing "Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadyToWiggleTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!81.png|"Get Ready To Wiggle" EverybodyWiggle!82.png EverybodyWiggle!83.png|Anni playing the Red Starry Keyboard EverybodyWiggle!84.png|Arthur playing the blue Fender Electric guitar EverybodyWiggle!85.png|Anni and Danny EverybodyWiggle!86.png EverybodyWiggle!87.png|Captain and Anni EverybodyWiggle!88.png|The Wiggly Group EverybodyWiggle!89.png|Arthur and Henry EverybodyWiggle!90.png EverybodyWiggle!91.png|Dorothy, Carlos, Arthur and Henry EverybodyWiggle!92.png|Wags and Anni EverybodyWiggle!93.png EverybodyWiggle!94.png EverybodyWiggle!95.png EverybodyWiggle!96.png|Wags EverybodyWiggle!97.png EverybodyWiggle!98.png EverybodyWiggle!99.png EverybodyWiggle!100.png EverybodyWiggle!101.png EverybodyWiggle!102.png EverybodyWiggle!103.png EverybodyWiggle!104.png|Dorothy EverybodyWiggle!105.png EverybodyWiggle!106.png EverybodyWiggle!107.png EverybodyWiggle!108.png EverybodyWiggle!109.png EverybodyWiggle!110.png EverybodyWiggle!111.png EverybodyWiggle!112.png EverybodyWiggle!113.png EverybodyWiggle!114.png EverybodyWiggle!115.png EverybodyWiggle!116.png|Anni, Captain and Dorothy EverybodyWiggle!117.png|Anni and Dorothy EverybodyWiggle!118.png|The Wiggly Group and the kids 香甜玉米 SweetCorn1.png|Danny SweetCorn2.png|Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!121.png|Arthur EverybodyWiggle!122.png|Carlos, Arthur and Danny EverybodyWiggle!123.png|Carlos EverybodyWiggle!124.png|Carlos showing his muscles EverybodyWiggle!125.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!126.png|Anni EverybodyWiggle!127.png|Danny falling asleep EverybodyWiggle!128.png|Danny sleeping EverybodyWiggle!129.png EverybodyWiggle!130.png|"1, 2, 3." EverybodyWiggle!131.png|"Wake up, Danny!" EverybodyWiggle!132.png|Danny waking up EverybodyWiggle!133.png|Danny stretching and yawning EverybodyWiggle!134.png EverybodyWiggle!135.png EverybodyWiggle!136.png SweetCorntitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!137.png|Anni introducing "香甜玉米" EverybodyWiggle!138.png|"Sweet Corn" EverybodyWiggle!139.png EverybodyWiggle!140.png EverybodyWiggle!141.png|"Long Noodles" EverybodyWiggle!142.png EverybodyWiggle!143.png EverybodyWiggle!144.png EverybodyWiggle!145.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Sue the Cook and Captain Feathersword EverybodyWiggle!146.png EverybodyWiggle!147.png EverybodyWiggle!148.png EverybodyWiggle!149.png EverybodyWiggle!150.png EverybodyWiggle!151.png|"Rubbing Dumpling" EverybodyWiggle!152.png EverybodyWiggle!153.png EverybodyWiggle!154.png EverybodyWiggle!155.png EverybodyWiggle!156.png EverybodyWiggle!157.png EverybodyWiggle!158.png|"Whoo!" Arthur的講故事大賽 WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House Arthur'sStorytellingContest1.png|Arthur on the microphone Arthur'sStorytellingContest2.png|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group Arthur'sStorytellingContest3.png|Arthur Arthur'sStorytellingContest4.png|The Wiggly Group Arthur'sStorytellingContest5.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest6.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest7.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest8.png|Anni Arthur'sStorytellingContest9.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest10.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest11.png|Anni talking about doing her magic Arthur'sStorytellingContest12.png|Anni holding her up five fingers Arthur'sStorytellingContest13.png|Anni holding up a black sheet Arthur'sStorytellingContest14.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest15.png|Anni performing her magic Arthur'sStorytellingContest16.png|A black sheet Arthur'sStorytellingContest17.png|A carrot Arthur'sStorytellingContest18.png|Anni holding a carrot Arthur'sStorytellingContest19.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest20.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest21.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest22.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest23.png|Danny Arthur'sStorytellingContest24.png|Danny falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest25.png|Danny sleeping Arthur'sStorytellingContest26.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest27.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest28.png|"1, 2, 3." Arthur'sStorytellingContest29.png|"Wake up, Danny!" Arthur'sStorytellingContest30.png|Danny waking up Arthur'sStorytellingContest31.png|Carlos, Danny and Anni Arthur'sStorytellingContest32.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest33.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest34.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest35.png|Arthur Arthur'sStorytellingContest36.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest37.png|Carlos yawning Arthur'sStorytellingContest38.png|Carlos falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest39.png|Anni falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest40.png|Danny falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest41.png|Wags falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest42.png|Captain falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest43.png|Henry falling asleep Arthur'sStorytellingContest44.png|Arthur and Dorothy Arthur'sStorytellingContest45.png|Dorothy giggling Arthur'sStorytellingContest46.png|Arthur and Dorothy clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest47.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest48.png|Dorothy clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest49.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest50.png|Carlos clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest51.png|Anni clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest52.png|Danny clapping Arthur'sStorytellingContest53.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest54.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest55.png|Dorothy giggling Arthur'sStorytellingContest56.png Arthur'sStorytellingContest57.png 熊來了 EverybodyWiggle!159.png EverybodyWiggle!160.png|Carlos talking about a kangaroo EverybodyWiggle!161.png|Arthur talking about a snake EverybodyWiggle!162.png|Anna talking about a bird EverybodyWiggle!163.png|Danny talking about a whale EverybodyWiggle!164.png|Danny doing a whale motion EverybodyWiggle!165.png|Danny EverybodyWiggle!166.png EverybodyWiggle!167.png EverybodyWiggle!168.png|Danny talking about a bear EverybodyWiggle!169.png|Danny doing a bear motion EverybodyWiggle!170.png|Anni introducing "Here Comes a Bear" HereComesaBearTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!171.png|"熊來了" EverybodyWiggle!172.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!173.png|Danny and Anni doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!174.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the kangaroo actions EverybodyWiggle!175.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the kangaroo actions EverybodyWiggle!176.png|Danny and Anni doing the kangaroo actions EverybodyWiggle!177.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the snake actions EverybodyWiggle!178.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the snake actions EverybodyWiggle!179.png|Danny and Anni doing the snake actions EverybodyWiggle!180.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the wombat actions EverybodyWiggle!181.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the wombat actions EverybodyWiggle!182.png|Danny and Anni doing the wombat actions EverybodyWiggle!183.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!184.png|Arthur and Carlos doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!185.png|Danny and Anni doing the bear actions EverybodyWiggle!186.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles doing the roar motions 火車快飛 FastTrain1.png|Henry acting like a train FastTrain2.png|Danny FastTrain3.png|Dorothy acting like a train FastTrain4.png|Danny and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!191.png|Wags acting like a train EverybodyWiggle!192.png|Danny, Carlos and Anni EverybodyWiggle!193.png|Captain acting like a train EverybodyWiggle!194.png|The Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!195.png|Arthur FastTraintitlecard.png|Title card EverybodyWiggle!196.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles as a train EverybodyWiggle!197.png|"火車快飛" EverybodyWiggle!198.png|Dorothy, Anni, Henry and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!199.png|Danny, Wags, Carlos, Dorothy and Anni EverybodyWiggle!200.png|Captain, Danny, Wags and Carlos EverybodyWiggle!201.png|The Wiggly Group as a train EverybodyWiggle!202.png|The Wiggly Group as a train EverybodyWiggle!203.png|Arthur and Henry EverybodyWiggle!204.png|Dorothy and Henry EverybodyWiggle!205.png|Wags and Dorothy FastTrain18.png|Captain and Wags EverybodyWiggle!207.png|Danny and Captain EverybodyWiggle!208.png|Carlos and Danny EverybodyWiggle!209.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles EverybodyWiggle!210.png|Carlos, Anni and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!211.png|Anni and Arthur EverybodyWiggle!212.png|Arthur FastTrain25.png|Carlos, Anni and Arthur FastTrain26.png|Henry 帶Wags去尋寶 CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowTaiwaneseOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowTaiwaneseOpening2.png|The S.S Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sPirateShowTaiwaneseOpening3.png|Captain and Wags File:TreasureHunt1.png|Captain's dockyard File:TreasureHunt2.png|Wags and Captain File:TreasureHunt3.png|Wags File:TreasureHunt4.png File:TreasureHunt5.png|Captain File:TreasureHunt6.png|Wags File:TreasureHunt7.png File:TreasureHunt8.png|Captain holding a treasure map File:TreasureHunt9.png|A treasure map File:TreasureHunt10.png File:TreasureHunt11.png File:TreasureHunt12.png File:TreasureHunt13.png|A treasure chest File:TreasureHunt14.png File:TreasureHunt15.png File:TreasureHunt16.png File:TreasureHunt17.png File:TreasureHunt18.png File:TreasureHunt19.png File:TreasureHunt20.png File:TreasureHunt21.png File:TreasureHunt22.png|"Keep going." File:TreasureHunt23.png File:TreasureHunt24.png File:TreasureHunt25.png File:TreasureHunt26.png File:TreasureHunt27.png File:TreasureHunt28.png File:TreasureHunt29.png File:TreasureHunt30.png File:TreasureHunt31.png File:TreasureHunt32.png File:TreasureHunt33.png File:TreasureHunt34.png File:TreasureHunt35.png|"A treasure chest." File:TreasureHunt36.png File:TreasureHunt37.png File:TreasureHunt38.png File:TreasureHunt39.png File:TreasureHunt40.png File:TreasureHunt41.png File:TreasureHunt42.png File:TreasureHunt43.png File:TreasureHunt44.png File:TreasureHunt45.png File:TreasureHunt46.png File:TreasureHunt47.png File:TreasureHunt48.png File:TreasureHunt49.png File:TreasureHunt50.png File:TreasureHunt51.png File:TreasureHunt52.png File:TreasureHunt53.png File:TreasureHunt54.png File:TreasureHunt55.png File:TreasureHunt56.png 船長的鴨子舞 File:EverybodyWiggle!215.png|Danny, Arthur and Captain File:EverybodyWiggle!216.png|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." File:EverybodyWiggle!217.png|"Ahoy there, me hearties." File:EverybodyWiggle!218.png File:EverybodyWiggle!219.png File:EverybodyWiggle!220.png|Danny, Arthur, Captain and Cassie Catfish File:EverybodyWiggle!221.png File:EverybodyWiggle!222.png File:EverybodyWiggle!223.png File:EverybodyWiggle!224.png File:EverybodyWiggle!225.png File:EverybodyWiggle!226.png File:EverybodyWiggle!227.png File:EverybodyWiggle!228.png File:EverybodyWiggle!229.png File:EverybodyWiggle!230.png File:EverybodyWiggle!231.png File:EverybodyWiggle!232.png File:EverybodyWiggle!233.png|"Quack, quack, quack." File:EverybodyWiggle!234.png|"Quack, quack, quack." File:EverybodyWiggle!235.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:EverybodyWiggle!236.png|"Cock-a-doodle-doo." File:EverybodyWiggle!237.png File:EverybodyWiggle!238.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleeponhisPirateShipTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:EverybodyWiggle!239.png|A Captain Feathersword flag File:EverybodyWiggle!240.png|"船長的鴨子舞" File:EverybodyWiggle!241.png|Captain sleeping File:EverybodyWiggle!242.png File:EverybodyWiggle!243.png File:EverybodyWiggle!244.png|Carlos playing the drums and Anni File:EverybodyWiggle!245.png|Danny playing the acoustic guitar File:EverybodyWiggle!246.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!247.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!248.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!249.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!250.png|"Quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!251.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!252.png File:EverybodyWiggle!253.png File:EverybodyWiggle!254.png File:EverybodyWiggle!255.png File:EverybodyWiggle!256.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!257.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!258.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!259.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!260.png|"Quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!261.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!262.png|Captain and Arthur File:EverybodyWiggle!263.png File:EverybodyWiggle!264.png|"Ahoy there, ahoy there, ahoy there" File:EverybodyWiggle!265.png|"Cock-a-doodley-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!266.png File:EverybodyWiggle!267.png File:EverybodyWiggle!268.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!269.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!270.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!271.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!272.png|"Quack quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!273.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!274.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!275.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!276.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!277.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!278.png|"Quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!279.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!280.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!281.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!282.png|"Quack, quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!283.png|"Quack cock-a-doodle-doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!284.png|"Quack, quack, quack" File:EverybodyWiggle!285.png|"Quack a doodley doo" File:EverybodyWiggle!286.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain 跳跳Monkey舞 File:EverybodyWiggle!287.png|Anni File:EverybodyWiggle!288.png|Arthur doing the monkey action File:EverybodyWiggle!289.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:EverybodyWiggle!290.png|Carlos doing the tiger action File:EverybodyWiggle!291.png|Arthur File:EverybodyWiggle!292.png|Arthur, Carlos and Anni doing the elephant actions File:EverybodyWiggle!293.png|Carlos File:EverybodyWiggle!294.png|Danny sleeping File:EverybodyWiggle!295.png File:EverybodyWiggle!296.png File:EverybodyWiggle!297.png File:EverybodyWiggle!298.png|"1, 2, 3." File:EverybodyWiggle!299.png|"Wake up, Danny!" File:EverybodyWiggle!300.png|Danny waking up File:EverybodyWiggle!301.png File:EverybodyWiggle!302.png|Danny File:EverybodyWiggle!303.png File:EverybodyWiggle!304.png|Danny introducing "跳跳Monkey舞" File:EverybodyWiggle!305.png|Blue Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:TheMonkeyDanceTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:EverybodyWiggle!306.png|"跳跳Monkey舞" File:EverybodyWiggle!307.png File:EverybodyWiggle!308.png File:EverybodyWiggle!309.png File:EverybodyWiggle!310.png File:EverybodyWiggle!311.png File:EverybodyWiggle!312.png File:EverybodyWiggle!313.png File:EverybodyWiggle!314.png File:EverybodyWiggle!315.png File:EverybodyWiggle!316.png File:EverybodyWiggle!317.png File:EverybodyWiggle!318.png File:EverybodyWiggle!319.png File:EverybodyWiggle!320.png File:EverybodyWiggle!321.png File:EverybodyWiggle!322.png File:EverybodyWiggle!323.png File:EverybodyWiggle!324.png File:EverybodyWiggle!325.png File:EverybodyWiggle!326.png File:EverybodyWiggle!327.png File:EverybodyWiggle!328.png File:EverybodyWiggle!329.png File:EverybodyWiggle!330.png|Arthur playing the blue Fender Stratocaster guitar File:EverybodyWiggle!331.png File:EverybodyWiggle!332.png File:EverybodyWiggle!332.png File:EverybodyWiggle!333.png File:EverybodyWiggle!334.png File:EverybodyWiggle!335.png File:EverybodyWiggle!336.png File:EverybodyWiggle!337.png File:EverybodyWiggle!338.png TheMonkeyDance(Taiwanese)54.png File:EverybodyWiggle!340.png File:EverybodyWiggle!341.png File:EverybodyWiggle!342.png File:EverybodyWiggle!343.png File:EverybodyWiggle!344.png Anni是魔術師 WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House File:Anni'sMagicTrick1.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick2.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick3.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick4.png|Empty pages File:Anni'sMagicTrick5.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick6.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick7.png|Anni holding her magic wand File:Anni'sMagicTrick8.png|"Abracadabra." File:Anni'sMagicTrick9.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick10.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick11.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick12.png|A seal File:Anni'sMagicTrick13.png|A bird File:Anni'sMagicTrick14.png|A duck File:Anni'sMagicTrick15.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick16.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick17.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick18.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick19.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick20.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick21.png|Anni and her magic coloring book File:Anni'sMagicTrick22.png|A red bird File:Anni'sMagicTrick23.png|A yellow duck File:Anni'sMagicTrick24.png|A brown cow File:Anni'sMagicTrick25.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles File:Anni'sMagicTrick26.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick27.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick28.png|Anni holding a coin File:Anni'sMagicTrick29.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick30.png|Anni performing her disappearing coin trick File:Anni'sMagicTrick31.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick32.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick33.png|A coin File:Anni'sMagicTrick34.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick35.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick36.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick37.png|Danny File:Anni'sMagicTrick38.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick39.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick40.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick41.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick42.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick43.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick44.png File:Anni'sMagicTrick45.png 小熊晚安 File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)1.png|Arthur and his acoustic guitar File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)2.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and the girls File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)3.png|The girls File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)4.png|Arthur introducing "小熊晚安" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)5.png|"小熊晚安" File:Rock-a-ByeYourBearTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)6.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)7.png|Anni singing File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)8.png|Anni clapping File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)13.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)15.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)18.png|"Shh, shh, shh." File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)20.png|Arthur playing his acoustic guitar File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)25.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)26.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)27.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)28.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)29.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)30.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)31.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)32.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)33.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)34.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)35.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)36.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)37.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)38.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)39.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)40.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)41.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)42.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)43.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)44.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)45.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)46.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)47.png|Danny sleeping File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(Taiwanese)48.png Wake Up Danny! File:WakeUpDanny!1.png|The Awake Wiggly Group File:WakeUpDanny!2.png|Dorothy File:WakeUpDanny!3.png|Wags and Captain File:WakeUpDanny!4.png|Carlos and Henry File:WakeUpDanny!5.png|Carlos, Wags, Arthur and Henry File:WakeUpDanny!6.png|Wags and Arthur playing the blue Fender Stratocaster guitar File:WakeUpDanny!7.png File:WakeUpDanny!8.png|Danny sleeping in the purple armchair File:WakeUpDanny!9.png|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpDanny!10.png|Arthur File:WakeUpDanny!11.png|Anni File:WakeUpDanny!12.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpDanny!titlecard.png|"Wake Up Danny!" File:WakeUpDanny!13.png|Danny in his pajamas File:WakeUpDanny!14.png File:WakeUpDanny!15.png File:WakeUpDanny!16.png File:WakeUpDanny!17.png File:WakeUpDanny!18.png|The Wiggles and Wags File:WakeUpDanny!19.png File:WakeUpDanny!20.png File:WakeUpDanny!21.png|Carlos, Danny and Wags File:WakeUpDanny!22.png File:WakeUpDanny!23.png File:WakeUpDanny!24.png File:WakeUpDanny!25.png File:WakeUpDanny!26.jpg|Arthur playing the blue Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:WakeUpDanny!27.jpg|Blue Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar WakeUpDanny!28.png WakeUpDanny!29.png WakeUpDanny!30.png WakeUpDanny!31.png WakeUpDanny!32.png WakeUpDanny!33.png WakeUpDanny!34.png WakeUpDanny!35.png WakeUpDanny!36.png WakeUpDanny!37.png WakeUpDanny!38.png WakeUpDanny!39.png WakeUpDanny!40.png WakeUpDanny!41.png|Danny waking up WakeUpDanny!42.png|Danny in his pajamas Danny又睡著了 WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House HideandGoSeek1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles' fists HideandGoSeek2.png|"Rock, papers, scissors, shoot!" HideandGoSeek3.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles HideandGoSeek4.png HideandGoSeek5.png|Carlos hiding behind the Big Red Car HideandGoSeek6.png|Anni hiding behind the bushes HideandGoSeek7.png|Arthur hiding behind the wiggly sign HideandGoSeek8.png|Danny counting HideandGoSeek9.png|Danny and Flora Door HideandGoSeek10.png|Danny and Flora sleeping HideandGoSeek11.png|Dorothy HideandGoSeek12.png HideandGoSeek13.png|Dorothy and Carlos HideandGoSeek14.png|Dorothy and the Big Red Car HideandGoSeek15.png HideandGoSeek16.png|"Shh!" HideandGoSeek17.png HideandGoSeek18.png|Anni and Dorothy HideandGoSeek19.png HideandGoSeek20.png HideandGoSeek21.png|Dorothy, Danny and Flora HideandGoSeek22.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek23.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek24.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek25.png HideandGoSeek26.png HideandGoSeek27.png HideandGoSeek28.png|"1, 2, 3." HideandGoSeek29.png|"Wake up, Danny!" HideandGoSeek30.png|Danny waking up HideandGoSeek31.png|Danny and Arthur HideandGoSeek32.png|Dorothy, the Taiwanese Wiggles and Flora HideandGoSeek33.png HideandGoSeek34.png|Dorothy giggling HideandGoSeek35.png HideandGoSeek36.png HideandGoSeek37.png HideandGoSeek38.png HideandGoSeek39.png|Dorothy counting HideandGoSeek40.png HideandGoSeek41.png|Danny yawning and stetching HideandGoSeek42.png|Danny sitting down HideandGoSeek43.png|Danny sleeping in a chair HideandGoSeek44.png HideandGoSeek45.png|Flora and Dorothy HideandGoSeek46.png|Dorothy giggling HideandGoSeek47.png HideandGoSeek48.png HideandGoSeek49.png HideandGoSeek50.png HideandGoSeek51.png|Dorothy, Carlos and Arthur HideandGoSeek52.png HideandGoSeek53.png HideandGoSeek54.png HideandGoSeek55.png HideandGoSeek56.png HideandGoSeek57.png HideandGoSeek58.png HideandGoSeek59.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek60.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek61.png|"HUH?!?" HideandGoSeek62.png HideandGoSeek63.png HideandGoSeek64.png HideandGoSeek65.png|"1, 2, 3." HideandGoSeek66.png|"Wake up, Danny!" HideandGoSeek67.png|Danny waking up HideandGoSeek68.png HideandGoSeek69.png HideandGoSeek70.png|Dorothy and the Wiggles shrugging D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍 D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)1.png|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)Taiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)2.png|Danny, Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur, Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni playing the red Starry Keyboard and the Mickey and Pluto balloon D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)5.png|Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)6.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)7.png|Arthur, Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)8.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)9.png|Danny playing the purple Fender Stratocaster electric guitar D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)10.png|Dorothy and Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)11.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)12.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)13.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)14.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)15.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)16.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)17.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)18.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)19.png|Carlos D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)20.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)22.png|Dorothy mowing with the lawnmower D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)23.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)24.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)25.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)26.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)27.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)28.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)29.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)30.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)31.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)32.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)33.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)34.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)35.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)36.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)37.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)38.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)39.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)40.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)41.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)42.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)43.png D.O.R.O.T.HY.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)(Taiwanese)44.png 章魚Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)2.png|Carlos HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)3.png|Carlos pretending to be a bear HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)4.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)5.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)6.png|Carlos pretending to be an alligator HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)7.png|Anii HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)8.png|Anni pretending to be a fish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)9.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)10.png|Arthur and Cassie Catfish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)11.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)12.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)13.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Henry HenrytheOctopusTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Taiwanese title card HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)14.png|Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)15.png|"章魚Henry" HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)16.png|Danny and Arthur HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)17.png|Carlos and Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)18.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)19.png|Tom Trout and Green Catfish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)20.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)21.png|Henry and Danny HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)22.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)23.png|Anni and Carlos HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)24.png|Henry, Danny and Arthur HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)25.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)26.png|Yellow Catfish HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)27.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)28.png|Anni, Carlos and Henry HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)29.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)30.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)31.png|Henry and Arthur HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)32.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)33.png|Danny playing the acoustic guitar HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)34.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)35.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)36.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)37.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)38.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)39.png HenrytheOctopus(Taiwanese)40.png Carlos的頭髮 File:WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro1.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Wiggle House File:WiggleHouseTaiwaneseIntro2.png|Wiggle House Carlos'Haircut1.png|Arthur, Anni and Danny having lunch Carlos'Haircut2.png|Carlos arrives with his long hair. Carlos'Haircut3.png|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" Carlos'Haircut4.png|Carlos in his long hair Carlos'Haircut5.png Carlos'Haircut6.png Carlos'Haircut7.png Carlos'Haircut8.png Carlos'Haircut9.png Carlos'Haircut10.png Carlos'Haircut11.png Carlos'Haircut12.png Carlos'Haircut13.png|Arthur and Carlos Carlos'Haircut14.png|Carlos sitting down Carlos'Haircut15.png|Danny, Arthur and Anni holding combs Carlos'Haircut16.png|Danny, Arthur and Anni cutting out Carlos' hair Carlos'Haircut17.png Carlos'Haircut18.png|Carlos in a female hairstyle Carlos'Haircut19.png Carlos'Haircut20.png Carlos'Haircut21.png Carlos'Haircut22.png|Carlos in a blonde female hair Carlos'Haircut23.png Carlos'Haircut24.png Carlos'Haircut25.png|Carlos back in his short hair Carlos'Haircut26.png Carlos'Haircut27.png|Carlos looking out the window Carlos'Haircut28.png|Carlos Carlos'Haircut29.png|Carlos going back in his room Carlos'Haircut30.png|Danny, Arthur and Anni Carlos'Haircut31.png|Carlos in his cricket helmet while holding his bat Carlos'Haircut32.png|Carlos back in his longer hair Carlos'Haircut33.png Wiggle groove節奏 WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)1.png|Carlos wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)2.png|Arthur WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)3.png|Arthur wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)4.png|Anni, Carlos and Arthur wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)5.png|Danny stretching and yawning WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)7.png|Carlos and Arthur WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)8.png|Danny and Anni WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)9.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)10.png|Danny WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)11.png|Carlos and Arthur wiggling WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)12.png|Dorothy WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)13.png|Arthur introducing "Wiggle Groove" WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)14.png|Arthur wiggling WiggleGrooveTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)15.png|"Wiggle groove節奏" WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)16.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)17.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)18.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)19.png|Danny and Carlos WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)20.png|Wags and Anni WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)21.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)22.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Dorothy WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)23.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)24.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)25.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)26.png|Carlos and Henry WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)27.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)28.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)29.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)30.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)31.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)32.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)33.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)34.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)35.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)36.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)37.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)38.png|Anni WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)39.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)40.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)41.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)42.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)43.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)44.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)45.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)46.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)47.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)48.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)49.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)50.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)51.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)52.png WiggleGroove(Taiwanese)53.png Romp Bomp A Stomp RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)1.png|Danny RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)2.png|Anni RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)3.png|Carlos RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Dorothy RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)5.png|Arthur RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)6.png|Dorothy RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)7.png|Danny and Anni RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)8.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)9.png|Carlos and Arthur RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)10.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)11.png|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the kids RompBompaStompTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)12.png|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)13.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)14.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)15.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)16.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)17.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)18.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)19.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)20.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)21.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)22.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)23.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)24.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)25.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)26.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)27.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)28.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)29.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)30.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)31.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)32.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)33.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)34.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)35.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)36.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)37.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)38.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)39.png RompBompaStomp(Taiwanese)40.png Wiggly Party 扭扭舞 WigglyParty(Taiwanese)1.png|Anni and Arthur WigglyParty(Taiwanese)2.png|The Wiggly Group WigglyParty(Taiwanese)3.png|Captain and Wags WigglyParty(Taiwanese)4.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)5.png|Henry WigglyParty(Taiwanese)6.png|Dorothy WigglyParty(Taiwanese)7.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)8.png|The Land Wiggly Friends WigglyParty(Taiwanese)9.png|Dorothy and Captain WigglyParty(Taiwanese)10.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)11.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)12.png|Arthur introducing "Wiggly Party 扭扭舞" WigglyPartyTaiwanesetitlecard.png|Title card WigglyParty(Taiwanese)13.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)14.png|"Wiggly Party 扭扭舞" WigglyParty(Taiwanese)15.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)16.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)17.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)18.png|Wags, Danny and Captain WigglyParty(Taiwanese)19.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)20.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)21.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)22.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)23.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)24.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)25.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)26.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)27.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)28.png|Wags and Anni WigglyParty(Taiwanese)29.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)30.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)31.png|Captain and Carlos WigglyParty(Taiwanese)32.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)33.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)34.png|Dorothy, Anni and Wags WigglyParty(Taiwanese)35.png|The Wiggly Group and the kids WigglyParty(Taiwanese)36.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)37.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)38.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)39.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)40.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)41.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)42.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)43.png|The balloons falling WigglyParty(Taiwanese)44.png|The balloons WigglyParty(Taiwanese)45.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)46.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)47.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)48.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)49.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)50.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)51.png WigglyParty(Taiwanese)53.png Wiggles組曲 TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley1.png|Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley2.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley3.png|Captain tickling Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley4.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley5.png|Captain tickling Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley6.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Captain TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley7.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley8.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley9.png|Captain and Anni TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley10.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley11.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley12.png|Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley13.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley14.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley15.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley16.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley17.png|Captain, Anni and Carlos TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley18.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley19.png|Captain tickling Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley20.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley21.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley22.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley23.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley24.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley25.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley26.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley27.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedleytitlecard.png|Title card TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley28.png|"Wiggles 組曲" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley29.png|"Big Red Car" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley30.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley31.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley32.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley33.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley34.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley35.png|"香甜玉米" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley36.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley37.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley38.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley39.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley40.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles and Sue the Cook TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley41.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley42.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley43.png|"跳跳Monkey舞" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley44.png|Wags, Arthur and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley45.png|Captain, Henry, Arthur and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley46.png|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley47.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley48.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley49.png|"Wake Up, Danny!" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley50.png|Danny sleeping TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley51.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley52.png|Danny waking up TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley53.png|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley54.png|Dorothy, Captain, Arthur and Henry TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley55.png|Henry, Danny, Wags, Anni, Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley56.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley57.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley58.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley59.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley60.png|Carlos and Officer Beeples TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley61.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley62.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley63.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley64.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley65.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley66.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley67.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley68.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley69.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley70.png|"小熊晚安" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley71.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley72.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley73.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley74.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley75.png|"船長的魔法扣子" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley76.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley77.png|Dorothy, Arthur, Henry and Danny TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley78.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley79.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley80.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley81.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley82.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley83.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley84.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley85.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley86.png|"Wiggly Party 扭扭舞" TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley87.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley88.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley89.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley90.png TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley91.png|Dorothy and Arthur TheTaiwaneseWigglyMedley92.png Bonus Clips MeetAnniWiggle1.png|Anni in a bonus clip MeetAnniWiggle2.png|Anni talking about her magic MeetAnniWiggle3.png|Anni holding a coin MeetAnniWiggle4.png|Anni hiding a coin in her hands MeetAnniWiggle5.png|Anni blowing the coin away magically MeetAnniWiggle6.png|The coin gone MeetAnniWiggle7.png|Anni wiggling MeetArthurWiggle1.png|Arthur in a bonus clip MeetArthurWiggle2.png|Arthur talking about his favorite things MeetArthurWiggle3.png|Arthur talking about cheese MeetArthurWiggle4.png|Arthur wiggling MeetCarlosWiggle1.png|Carlos in a bonus clip MeetCarlosWiggle2.png|Carlos talking about the songs MeetCarlosWiggle3.png|Carlos talking about the Big Red Car MeetCarlosWiggle4.png|Carlos wiggling MeetDannyWiggle1.png|Danny sleeping in a bonus clip MeetDannyWiggle2.png|Danny waking up in a bonus clip MeetDannyWiggle3.png|Danny in a bonus clip MeetDannyWiggle4.png|Danny talking about his favorite things MeetDannyWiggle5.png|Danny sleeping MeetDannyWiggle6.png|Danny waking up MeetDannyWiggle7.png|Danny wiggling MeetCaptainFeathersword1.png|Captain in a bonus clip MeetCaptainFeathersword2.png|Captain talking about his sword MeetCaptainFeathersword3.png|Captain dancing MeetCaptainFeathersword4.png|Captain talking about his singing MeetCaptainFeathersword5.png|Captain singing "Quack Quack" MeetHenrytheOctopus1.png|Henry in a bonus clip MeetHenrytheOctopus2.png|Henry greeting the viewers MeetHenrytheOctopus3.png|Henry talking about his dancing MeetHenrytheOctopus4.png|Henry dancing MeetDorothytheDinosaur1.png|Dorothy in a bonus clip MeetDorothytheDinosaur2.png|Dorothy talking about her dancing MeetDorothytheDinosaur3.png|Dorothy MeetDorothytheDinosaur4.png|Dorothy talking about how many claps MeetDorothytheDinosaur5.png|"1" MeetDorothytheDinosaur6.png|"2" MeetDorothytheDinosaur7.png|"3" MeetDorothytheDinosaur8.png|"4" MeetDorothytheDinosaur9.png|"5" MeetDorothytheDinosaur10.png|Dorothy giggling MeetDorothytheDinosaur11.png|Dorothy MeetWagstheDog1.png|Wags and Captain in bonus clip MeetWagstheDog2.png|Wags and Captain dancing MeetWagstheDog3.png|Captain talking about Wags MeetWagstheDog4.png|Captain talking about Wags' favorite things MeetWagstheDog5.png|Wags and Captain scratching MeetWagstheDog6.png|Wags and Captain digging MeetWagstheDog7.png|Wags and Captain running MeetWagstheDog8.png|Wags and Captain jumping MeetWagstheDog9.png|Wags and Captain Cover Gallery EverybodyWiggle!Booklet.jpg|Booklet EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page1.jpg|Page 1 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page2.jpg|Page 2 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page3.jpg|Page 3 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page4.jpg|Page 4 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page5.jpg|Page 5 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page6.jpg|Page 6 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page7.jpg|Page 7 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-Page8.jpg|Page 8 EverybodyWiggle!Booklet-BackCover.jpg|Back cover 934861_520867124617031_1535900587_n.jpg|DVD and CD EverybodyWiggle!-CDCover.jpg|CD Cover 21009206589978_903.jpg|Back cover _sE_9556383037.jpg|VCD cover _sE_3845383230.jpg|Back cover 大家來Wiggle!-BackCover.jpg|Back cover bcf5f5a0682d42ac3531740f259150fa07766bfc.60.1.27.2.jpg|VCD Cover DVD and Booklet 6b30fe6f7bc50674b151a794c3a1082b75068e60.60.1.27.2.jpg|VCD Front cover Promo Pictures EverybodyWiggle!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes EverybodyWiggle!-PromoPicture.png|The Wiggly Group DVD menu (incomplete) Video Trivia *The Wiggly Friends' costumes designs are changed for this and every other Taiwanese video. *The character introductions/bonus clips were possibly filmed during the Playhouse Disney music video being made, or shortly after. *The medley is included as a bonus feature, as well as karaoke instumentals of 香甜玉米, 火車快飛, and Get Ready To Wiggle. **On another note, in the karaoke songs, Get Ready to Wiggle is changed to ''Get Ready Wiggle, ''with "to" left out for unknown reasons. *The sets are based on what is used in TV Series 1, although some have completely different designs (for example, Wigglehouse's exterior uses a different-colored version of it's current/TV Series 2 design). *Hot Potato's lyrics are localized, and is called Sweet Corn, due to the fact potatoes aren't eaten as much in Taiwan. "Cold Spaghetti" is changed to be noodles, and "Mashed Banana" is also changed to Tangyuan, a Chinese dessert made of glutinous rice dumplings served with water. It can also be translated to "dumplings". *The CD is included with the video in a boxed set. *In multiple instances throughout the video, there are easter eggs known as "Hidden Mickeys". In Fast Train and Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear, there are clouds in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head, and in the intro to the Captain Feathersword segment, the 3 life preserver rings make up a Mickey head, as well. Goofs *Danny's shirt becomes untucked in the prologue of 船長的鴨子舞. *In the medley, "Monkey" is mispelled as "Moneky". Category:Wiggles videos Category:Taiwanese Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-USA Videos Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes